


Late Shopping

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, pre-proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry just has one last gift to buy Eggsy for Christmas.





	Late Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/gifts).



> This was a Christmas gift for the fantastic Lady M that I'm only getting around to post now! Hope you're still having a good time darling!

Harry has always hated shopping in December for the simple reason that they are far too many people around and it would be ungentlemanly to push a few rude passersby in front of a bus. That’s why he usually avoids being out, especially in the few days right before Christmas. And that’s exactly what he would have done this year too, if only he wasn’t so hopelessly in love with Eggsy.

Not that Eggsy has asked him to accompany him on his late Christmas shopping, but the reason Eggsy has no choice but to go out on the 23rd of December is because he’s been away on a mission since mid-November. Which means Harry has had barely any contact with his boyfriend since then.

That’s something he deems truly unacceptable and he’s well-intent on catching up on all that lost time in the next few days.

Thus his presence out in the streets when he’d rather be on a stakeout in the desert had he been offered a choice.

Or at least, that’s what he would have chosen before today.

Calmly strolling around while holding hands with Eggsy, his darling boy knowing exactly what he wants and where to get it… It’s an entirely new experience. And he must admit that the cold air turning Eggsy’s cheeks in the most fetching shade of pink helps a great deal.

If it wasn’t for his good manners, he would have stopped them many times to press his lips to the flush, trying to determine if Eggsy’s skin taste any different when his blush is caused by the cold than when it’s caused by happy embarrassment over what he calls his boyfriend’s silliness and what Harry calls being a romantic. But that would make him guilty of exactly what he hates the most of the army of brainless shoppers milling around them, stopping suddenly for no reason, blocking everyone’s way, and Harry does try not to be too much of a hypocrite.

So instead, he’s going to bide his time until they’re back home and he can push Eggsy against their front door to kiss his fill before they get back inside.

It shouldn’t be much longer before they return home in fact, Roxy’s gift the last thing on the list and the shop where to find it well in sight.

Also in sight are the hundreds of shoppers inside of it, and Harry isn’t sure if he’s exaggerating or not. Eggsy must notice the distaste on his face, because his dear boy chuckles and presses his hand lightly before letting go.

“You can wait outside if you want. In fact, it’d probably be better if you did. A can of sardines would be less packed.“ And after raising to his tiptoe so he can press a kiss to the cold tip of Harry’s nose, he’s off before Harry can say anything.

Even with Eggsy already gone he rolls his eyes, but quickly steps out of anyone’s way, coming up to look at the display of a nearby store. Not that he is interested in buying any more presents, but it beats people-watching while he’s still waiting.

His mother might have liked the gorgeous silver and ruby necklace that was at the center of the window, but she would also have been suspicious of such an obviously expensive gift and demand to know what he was trying to apologize for.

As for the other pieces, mostly earring and rings, they have far too big jewels mounted on them and he knows from listening to the women in his life that they are often uncomfortably heavy for the earrings or they get caught in everything for the rings.

He moves to the next display of the same jeweler, and it’s a good thing he’s already out of the way, because he freezes suddenly, his eye caught by a simple platinum band with the simple carving of a wing, much like the wings that adorn Eggsy’s favourite pair of trainers.

And the thing is, he’s known since the beginning that he would ask Eggsy to marry him one day, but it has simply never seem like the right time yet.

But now that he’s seen the ring, he just knows he has to get is and cannot wait to see it on Eggsy’s finger.

Fifteen minutes later when Eggsy finally gets out of the store, Roxy’s gift proudly in hands, he’s a bit surprised to see Harry in such a happy mood, but he chalks it up to the fact that they can finally go home.

Little does he know that Harry has just bought yet another gift for him and that the little ringbox is safely kept in Harry’s pocket until he can pop the question once they’ve made it back home.


End file.
